With the development of sophisticated electronic devices, many medical systems, which can obtain images of human internal organs, have been recently introduced. Among such medical systems, an ultrasound system has been extensively used for acquiring internal information of a target object due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature. Since the ultrasound system may provide a high resolution image without any surgical treatment, it has proven to be very helpful in the medical profession.
However, the conventional ultrasound system has a problem since it is difficult to synchronize an ultrasound system with an external device coupled thereto and accurately recognize operating conditions of the ultrasound system (e.g., whether or not an ultrasound signal has been transmitted, whether or not a medical image has been formed, etc.).